


Burn Session

by Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face (gorgonbunny)



Series: Sin Variations [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Burn play, Cock Bondage, Dominant Kylo Ren, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Hux, Oral Sex, Sadism, Submissive Armitage Hux, Whipping, blowing smoke up someone's ass - literally, cigarette play, sadist Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonbunny/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face
Summary: Hux has a very uncomplicated relationship with Kylo. He likes to be hurt, and Kylo likes to hurt him. Nothing could be simpler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Hux being a masochist and Kylo being a sadist. It's a match made in Heaven. 
> 
> In this fic, Kylo is a skilled dom, but still a little nervous around Hux. 
> 
> This is an ongoing series of basically one-shots that have a running BDSM theme. They may or may not be connected (I might play around with their characters. For example, Kylo is nervous in this one but might be cocksure in another) and there is probably not going to be an overarching story. 
> 
> Warnings for: bondage, whipping with a rod and burning skin with cigarettes.

 ___~~~ ~~~___

 

 

Friction from red phosphorous rubbed eagerly against powdered glass, creating heat, conceiving a white-hot miniature explosion. Sheltering the fragile flame with his hand, Kylo tilted match to wick, setting it alight, the tiny orange droplet forming reluctantly into a perfect, flickering taper. He could have used an auto-igniter to light the candle with one, lifeless _click,_ but he preferred matches, fascinated by their primitive magic. He collected them whenever he had the chance.

Hoping he wouldn’t need more, as he was down to his last twelve, he set three matches on the table before closing the box.

He uncorked a bottle of red wine. Set out glasses. Checked the chronometer. Tapped the table. _One minute and he’s late_.

He selected the thinnest baton from his collection, less than a finger’s width with very little spring. He rolled it in his fingers. The chronometer clicked to 23:01, and he set the baton on the table next to the matches.

_Tsk tsk tsk._

He poured wine into one glass. And, as he sensed Hux approaching, poured the second glass. He waited for Hux to press the intercom. Then Kylo opened the door and greeted him.

“Good evening, General Hux.”

“Good Evening, Master Ren.”

Kylo nodded slightly and stepped to the side so that Hux could enter, “Please.”

Hux stepped in, casting only the slightest sideways glance at the padded bench Kylo had set up as he crossed the room and took a seat at the table. Kylo offered him the glass.

“Thank you,” Hux said, taking the wine, brushing Kylo’s fingertips as he did.

Kylo quickly picked up his own glass and took a long sip, hoping to hide his flushing cheeks. They drank for a moment in silence. Somehow, Hux had the uncanny ability to always make their time preceding the sessions feel like a first, awkward date.

“So, General, did you have an eventful day?” Kylo asked.

“Not really, making preparations for an...aggressive negotiation for control of the Zell-Ri system, but I doubt you’re interested in that,” Hux said.

“Hmm, I thought maybe you had urgent business to finish.” Kylo leaned slightly back in his chair.

“No, not urgent, as such.”

“I only ask because you were late,” Kylo said.

“I’m never late,” Hux said.

“Maybe my chronometer is off.”

“Maybe.”

Hux set a box of cigarettes on the table.

“Herbal?”  Kylo asked

“Clove,” Hux said.

Kylo despised the smell of tobacco, and clove oil masked it adequately enough, but he preferred herbal.

“Did you shave?”

Hux pinched his lips together in a dismissive grimace that he had worn so many times it showed ragged edges.

“Sorry, I should let you finish your wine before we officially start the session.”

Hux lit a cigarette, shrugged off his jacket and leaned his arm over the back of his chair, sitting in a casual style unbecoming a First Order officer, but insanely becoming of him. He shook his fingers through his hair to ruffle his coif and loosened the collar of his shirt to make the disheveled presentation even more alluring.

“I thought this was the session.”

Kylo found himself staring, possibly drooling. He tipped his wine glass to his lips, then licked them so he would have a way to nonchalantly check that he wasn’t.

Reaching the dregs of his drink, Kylo refreshed his glass. Hux was taking a painfully long time to finish his first glass, barely touching the deep red liquid to his lips between long draws on the cigarette, which he finished before the wine and lit up a second one. Hux was far better at punishing Kylo than he was at punishing Hux. Hux was using him for his talents, he knew that, and maybe he was a complete idiot for thinking there was anything else beyond that.

As the last trickle of wine slipped past Hux’s lips, Kylo raised the bottle to refill his glass. Hux shook his head and put the half-finished cigarette in the ashtray. Kylo set his own glass on the table with a delicate _clink_.

“Lights dim.”

The lights faded, bathing the two in the warm candle glow, the stringy, white smoke from the cigarette curling around them.

Kylo stood and moved around to the back of Hux’s chair. He smacked the back of his head. “Who told you that you could sit like that? You look like a disgusting Hutt.”

Hux straightened.

Kylo played with the hair at Hux’s nape. “You need a haircut, too. Did you at least remember to shave this time?”

Hux nodded.

“Good.”

Kylo took the baton from the table and strode to the padded bench he had set up.

“Remove your shoes and come to me,” He said using a commanding tone that had been lacking in their earlier conversation.

Hux slipped off his shoes and socks then approached him slowly, perhaps cautiously, perhaps defiantly -- Kylo tried to sense which: Mostly caution, but there were tiny pinpricks of audacity standing out like shooting stars in a black void.

“Do you think you are worthy to present yourself to me in that manner? On your knees.”

Hux crouched, then, on his hands and knees, he crawled until stopped by the end of the baton, which Kylo had jammed into his shoulder. He then sat with his hands in his lap and his eyes cast downward.

“You may look at me,” Kylo said.

Hux looked up.

“A minute late, what do you think that deserves?”

“Ten,” Hux said.

“And what do you think denying it deserves?” Kylo said, his tongue flicking between his teeth.

Hux hesitated. “Five.”

“Five?” Kylo said, “You think that denying the offense is less of an infraction than the offense?”

“I think your chronometer is inaccurate,” Hux said.

Kylo refrained from instantly delivering a blow to the face for such brazenness, even though his guts clenched and anger clawed his chest. In his attempt to restrain himself, he bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

“Let’s see, late and argumentative, and now accusing me of faulty evidence — with an insolent tone — what does that deserve?” Kylo asked airily.  

“I think it deserves a lot,” Hux said.

Kylo backhanded him, “Don’t get cheeky with me. I’m the one who decides your punishment. Another out-of-line peep from you and I’ll shove the biggest thing I can fit between your pretty lips.”

Hux licked his swollen lip, undoubtedly angry that Kylo had struck him above the neckline where any marks would be clearly visible to his subordinates.

“Stand and remove your shirt,” Kylo said, tapping the baton on his thigh.

Hux stood and slowly removed his shirt and undershirt. Kylo rubbed the baton across his chest, circling the nipples, dragging it down to the navel, connecting the dots made by small, white scars. The baton came to rest at the top of Hux’s belt.

“Remove your belt,” Kylo said.

Hux slid his belt off, letting it drop to the floor.  

“Open your trousers.”

Hux opened his fly and lewdly slid his hand in. Kylo felt his own trousers tighten. He held the baton in front of him — he couldn’t let Hux know he was turning him on so soon and half-dressed.  

“Pull them down,” Kylo said, biting his thumbnail to keep his composure.

He slid them down past his hips then let them fall to the floor. A hum came from Kylo’s chest, primal and lustful — Hux had worn a thong, bulging through the sheer fabric so vulgarly that Kylo could tell that he had indeed shaved. Kylo almost dropped the baton. His groin ached and itched and twitched. Hux was cruelly teasing him. When they had drawn up the contract, Hux had been vehement about no sex. Well, not exactly ‘no sex’, more accurately ‘no penetration’, which extended to fingers and implements unless explicitly negotiated for a specific and single session, and Hux insisted that Kylo remained fully clothed. Kylo could do just about anything he wanted to the outside of Hux’s body, short of permanent maiming, but being denied actual intercourse frustrated him more than he cared to admit.

Grinding his teeth on his bottom lip, Kylo brought the baton up between Hux’s legs. “Hmmm.” The tip of the baton bumped Hux’s scrotum. Hux sighed and his legs wobbled. Kylo considered letting Hux leave his underwear on, it looked so damned obscene, but that would give Hux a degree of power so he reluctantly opted for complete nudity, complete vulnerability.

“Remove your underwear and step forward.”

Hux lowered his thong, bending modestly at the waist, then stepped forward. Kylo rubbed his fingers along his lips, as if scrutinizing, but in actuality to keep from making an embarrassing _squeak_ noise.

He took one of the colored cords that he had set out and wound it around Hux’s balls until the skin was pulled so tightly they looked like a blood-filled balloon about to pop. Another cord went around his penis, just under the head, tied to his waist, and pulled up against his belly. By the time his cock was nicely in place, his balls were already starting to turn bright pink. Kylo smiled, happy with his handiwork. Simple yet effective. He didn’t see any reason to go crazy with his ropework, spending time making pointlessly complex knots and patterns, particularly when it didn’t feel any different for the sub—unless the sub was into exhibitionism. He preferred quick and practical.

Kylo flicked Hux’s swollen balls with his finger. Hux flinched. Kylo smirked.

“Now, lay across the bench, face down,” Kylo gestured with the baton.

Hux bent over the side of the bench, face down, as instructed. Kylo fastened the straps around his wrists. He tapped the baton on Hux’s inner thighs, signaling Hux to spread his legs a bit wider. Kylo then strapped Hux’s ankles to the legs of the bench.

He ran the baton down Hux’s spine; Hux shuddered. He struck his buttocks. Hux groaned. Kylo envisioned sliding his cock in between those round, well-formed glutes. Imagining those groans were caused by his thrusts. He struck again, reveling in the sight of that quivering ass.

He struck five more times in quick succession. Hux hissed and held his breath. Then one very hard hit, breaking the skin. Then five more quick strikes in the same spot. Then two very hard hits. He continued this pattern until Hux hollered.

“Not bad,” Kylo said, “But I think you’re just playing with me.”

Kylo grabbed Hux by his hair, pulling his head up and forcing the baton between his teeth.

“Don’t drop it,” Kylo ordered.

He took another, slightly thicker baton from the shelf and gave Hux’s red, swollen behind another ten in quick succession. Hux winced loudly, but clenched his teeth tight, not allowing the baton to slip from his mouth.

“Just as I suspected.” Kylo placed the baton butt under Hux’s chin and lifted it. He gazed into his tearstained face, examining it, and said in a low, smooth voice, “I wonder if I should give you another ten for faking it.”

Hux kept his eyes diverted down, but not closed, his light-colored eyelashes glistening, his lips closed around the shaft of the baton. Hux could look so young. He was older than Kylo, but sometimes, like right now, he could look so much younger, undeserving of such punishment, ignorant of any crimes.

Kylo watched the candlelight flit across Hux’s cheeks, entranced. Hux’s eyelashes flicked, and Kylo saw that he dared a glance up at him. It lasted only a split second, but was pure defiance, snapping Kylo from his awe.

_How dare you._

Kylo smacked him in the temple with the butt of the baton, and Hux dropped the one from his mouth. Hux face bloomed red, but not from tears.

“Arrogant, as usual.” Kylo pulled his head up by the hair, “I’ll mark you any way I see fit.” He caressed the bright red mark on the side of Hux’s head. He knew that it wouldn’t leave a scar, and would probably disappear within the hour.

“Pitiful. The only thing worse than being arrogant is being pitiful.” Kylo smirked, “That indiscretion, however, deserves a blindfold.”

He opened a box on his shelf, withdrawing a leather blindfold and securing it snugly over Hux’s eyes.

After blindfolding Hux, he retrieved a flexible hose from the shelf. It was about an arm’s length and had a metal tip on either end. On one end, the tip was about the length and girth of a finger and had small, smooth bumps along it; the other end had a shorter tip that looked like a flattened straw. He clicked open the lid on a small bottle of lubrication and dabbed a bit on the longer, bumpy end.

He had negotiated the use of this item for this session. It had actually been Hux that brought it to him and expressed an interest in using it while Kylo had been somewhat reluctant. “Just exhale,” Hux had said in teasing way, “Don’t inhale.” Kylo had retorted, “I know that.” Kylo had finally agreed to try it as long as Hux bought him herbal cigarettes, and just as he was spreading Hux’s ass and inserting the metal nozzle he remembered that stipulation. Hux had brought _cloves_. Played again. He’d have to up his game as he seemed to be getting a bit lax lately.

Kylo eased the nozzle in, his erection pressing eagerly against the stiff fabric of his pants at the sight of it sliding slowing into Hux’s ass.  He took the cigarette Hux had left burning in the ashtray, now mostly ashed, and inhaled deeply from it. Clove oil made the taste of tobacco bearable, tingling and numbing his tongue. Holding the opposite tip of the hose to his mouth, he exhaled. Hux let out a satisfied hum. Kylo imagined Hux’s insides feeling that same tingling and numbing as he felt on his lips and tongue. Kylo took another deep drag, finishing it off, and blew again into the mouthpiece. Hux writhed with pleasure.

Kylo tossed the butt into the ashtray. He gently glided out the tube and a small puff of smoke followed—along with a soft, rude noise.

“You’re particularly ill-mannered tonight,” Kylo said, patting the broken, bleeding welts that criss-crossed Hux’s ass. “I must be failing in my techniques.” He slapped a teasing butt cheek, leaving a satisfying hand-print.

Kylo slid a fresh cigarette out of the box and lit it with the candle flame. The cherry tip glowed orange. He breathed out, the smoke curling around him in wispy, ethereal strands.

He walked around the bench and took a long drag on the cigarette. Tilting Hux’s head up and bending enough to barely touch his lips to Hux’s, he exhaled the flavorful smoke into Hux’s mouth. Smoke wafted from Hux’s nostrils.

Kylo wanted so badly to slide his tongue in between those parted pink lips, to taste Hux’s mouth, but he had forgotten to ask for kissing to be included in this evening’s session, having been distracted by the idea of having to blow smoke into Hux’s ass. Damn. He should have demanded kissing as part of the contract instead of herbal cigarettes, there was no way Hux would have been able to slight him on that. He could have kicked himself.

He moved back around to Hux’s back-side. Shivering in anticipation of the main event, he ran his hand along the round, punished buttocks, sliding his thumb in between the cleft, pressing one cheek to the side. Kylo took another draw on the clove before dragging the red-hot cherry along Hux’s inner ass cheeks, barely brushing with enough pressure to dust the ash, leaving a powdery gray trail.

“Unghh,” Hux moaned as his body shuddered.

The glowing tip encircled the puckered butthole as Kylo rolled the clove closer to its target...closer...closer. Hux wailed as the cherry tip hit the bulls-eye. Such a sensual sound. Kylo nearly came. He had to back off and clap his hand over Hux’s mouth to calm his excitement.

Squeezing Hux’s cheeks, he demanded, “Are you playing with me, again?”

Hux made a muffled noise into Kylo’s palm.

“Keep.It.Shut.” Kylo’s voice had a commanding quality to it that would paralyze most people in pure fear. But not General Hux.

Hux’s head bobbed.

Perhaps this was why Kylo enjoyed his sessions with Hux so much. He liked having someone who attempted to defy him.

 

Balancing the clove on the rim of the ashtray, he released Hux’s ankles and unhooked the wrist straps from the bench. Leading Hux away from the bench, backing him to the wall, Kylo lifted Hux’s arms above his head to attach the wrist straps to a chain that hung there.

Hux’s balls and the head of his cock were now a lovely plum color. Kylo tapped them with a knuckle making Hux squirm.

The cigarette had burned too short, so Kylo lit a fresh one with the candle flame.

As he exhaled smoke into Hux’s face, he touched the glowing tip just above Hux’s belly button, turning the cigarette to make a symmetrical mark. Hux tensed, grimaced, then moaned. Kylo withdrew the cigarette. The mark was a small and faintly red and perfectly round. It would turn bright red in few minutes and the skin would crinkle. Eventually, it would become a puckered white scar. He dotted Hux’s abdomen with a few more precisely placed burns.

His teeth involuntarily scraped his lower lip as he gently caressed the new scars, feeling the disparity of the little, warm bumps on the smooth skin. Hux apparently liked having the scars just as much as getting them, as he never got bacta treatments for them — the ones on his stomach, anyway (Kylo might have to insist at some point in order to keep his canvas fresh). But there was no trace of any he had gotten on his cock or balls. He must have some pride in them, Kylo thought.

Kylo held the cigarette in his lips while he ran both hands along Hux’s pelvis, down the v-shaped crease that pointed like an arrow to his groin. His hands softly made their way to the angry purple knob that was Hux’s tied-up testicles. Holding them with one hand like a sex organ bouquet, he pressed the glowing tip of the clove into the taut, round flesh. Hux cried out.

Kylo slammed his hand over Hux’s mouth, still jamming the red-hot cherry into his balls. “I said: KEEP IT SHUT!”

Hux's teeth bit into his palm. Not thinking that it might have been inadvertent, Kylo reacted, slapping his hand — the hand holding the clove — across Hux’s face. The cigarette swiped Hux’s cheek.

For a terrifying instant, Kylo feared that Hux would never allow him to touch him again, fearing that he had violated their agreement by scarring, however temporarily, his face. An instant later, he realized the clove had been snuffed on Hux’s plumped jewels and only left a trail of ash on his cheek.

Without taking a breath of relief, Kylo hurriedly retrieved the crunched butt from the floor, hoping that Hux would be oblivious to his slip-up. He fetched a fat ball-gag from the box on the shelf. Shoving it into Hux’s mouth, he let his fingers brush along Hux’s cheek, wiping away the ash, as he fastened it.

“Now, maybe that will keep you quiet, you little faker,” Kylo said in a controlled tone. He paused a moment to make sure Hux wasn’t giving a ‘safeword’ signal to stop the session. He hung there, complacent, probably thinking that he’d flustered Kylo by biting him.

Yes. Good. Hux was none the wiser to his near-calamitous mistake. Kylo went to light a new cigarette and noticed that his hands were shaking. Did he care that much? He had felt for that tiny, knife’s edge moment that he had destroyed his relationship with Hux. Perhaps he should cut the session short, tell Hux what happened.

_Damn. And it was going so well._

He decided to finish the session and tell Hux afterward, and if Hux wanted to break their relationship, he would accept it. That wouldn’t be deceptive, right? And Hux would still get a full, satisfying session. He apprehensively proceeded, uncertain he was making the right decision. His erection was gone, that was certain.

He lit the new clove and returned to Hux. He inspected the mark on his testicles. It was a gnarled bump. He knelt so that he could feel it with his tongue. Hux made a noise through his nose as Kylo licked him. Kylo pressed the tip of the cigarette into the deep purple bulge. It hissed as it touched the wetness left by Kylo’s licking. A high pitched sound came from Hux’s throat. The clove withdrew, and Kylo’s mouth was on the mark it had made, sucking the new burn. Hux shuddered, his knees dropped, bearing all his weight onto his arms, and the sound he was making softened to a hum.

Kylo ran his tongue up to Hux’s cock and along the shaft. It twitched, trying to pull away from its binding. He sucked on the purple head like he was sucking the juice out of a blood-orange. He brought the clove close to his lips, gently blowing the cherry, before rolling it just under the head. Hux jolted, whining.

Kylo removed the ball-gag, drawing a shining thread of saliva from Hux’s lips. He was starting to get hard again, and wanted to hear Hux’s cries of pleasure in all their glory. The tip of Hux’s swollen, restrained cock looked like it was about to burst. Kylo leaned in as close to Hux as he could get, holding his head in place so that their lips touched, then jammed the glowing cherry directly on the tender tip. Hux shook and screamed. Kylo breathed in that rapturous sound; it was more intoxicating and elating than the wine and cloves.

When Hux’s cry faded and he hung limply, Kylo stroked his cheek.

“That was delectable,” he said.

Hux breathed in agreement.

Kylo removed the cords from Hux’s manly bits. The skin was white and pinched where they had been wound around. Hux groaned loudly as he was freed. Kylo unchained his wrists, making sure he could stand, then removed the blindfold. Hux blinked, his eyes red and glistening in the candlelight. Kylo quickly brought him a robe and lead him to the sofa, sitting next to him with his arm around his shoulder. Hux leaned on him.

“Doing okay?” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded.

“Can I get you anything? Water?”

Hux shook his head, content just to lean on Kylo for a while.

Kylo watched the dancing candle flame and the dying cigarette butts in the ashtray until Hux was ready to get dressed.

 

Kylo busied himself tidying up while Hux dressed.

“Would you like some more wine?” Kylo asked before corking the bottle.

“Sure,” Hux said, buckling his belt. He sat at the table to put on his shoes and Kylo poured him a glass.

“Lights up,” Kylo said. The lights returned to their normal level, destroying the magic of the candlelight.

“I…” Kylo began.

“Yes?” Hux asked.

“I almost hit you with a cigarette,” Kylo confessed.

“You _did_ hit me with a cigarette,” Hux clarified.

“Oh...uh, I mean, it could have been lit,” Kylo said.

“It wasn’t,” Hux said, slipping on a shoe.

“I want to apologize, regardless,” Kylo said.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Hux wiggled his foot into the second shoe. “It was an accident, I know that.”

After a pause, (once again, Hux made Kylo feel like he was on a first date) Kylo said, “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes,” Hux said, smiling. He sucked his split lip. “I don’t know what I would do without you. You really are the best I’ve ever had.”

Kylo felt his cheeks flushing.

When Hux had finished his glass of wine, Kylo stood to lead him to the door, but Hux stopped him. Pulling a comm from his pocket, he showed him the time, then nodded at the chronometer on Kylo's shelf.

“Your chronometer is inaccurate,” Hux said, smirking.

“Oh, I guess it is, I…” Kylo stuttered.

Hux stepped closer to him. “Would you like to kiss me?”

“...”

“You may kiss me, but you have to get a new chronometer,” Hux said.

Kylo tilted his head. “Only if you bring me herbal cigarettes.”

“Alright.” Hux moved even closer.

Hux pressed his lips to Kylo’s and Kylo returned a chaste kiss.

“I’m sorry about your lip,” Kylo said, “I'll be more careful. A little bacta and it will as good as new by tomorrow.”

“It probably won’t even need bacta,” Hux said. “Now kiss me like you mean it.”

Hux pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

Kylo’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

He tasted of wine and cloves.

 

 ___~~~  ~~~___

 


End file.
